Proud of my family
by LunaLogan
Summary: Onix is devastated after being insulted of freak because of her special family. How will Remus and Sirius react to it? Warnings: James and Lily are not dead so Sirius isn't at Azkaban. Male pregnancy, Homosexuality. Wolfstar one-shot.


This story starts with a little six year old girl named Onix. She was playing with her friends when three little boys walked towards her with evil grins on their faces.

"Hey, look! It's the freak!" said one of the boys.

Onix stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed them.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, freak. We were just walking and we saw you. You souldn't play here with normal people. You should stay with freaks like you." said the first boy.

"I think she's the only freak here. So, she should stay locked up in her house with her freaks who serve her as daddies." said the third boy.

She stared at them curiously.

"Why are you insulting my daddies?"

"You don't know? You shouldn't have two daddies, you should have one daddy and one mummy."

"I...I don't have a mummy." whispered Onix sadly.

"That's your problem. You don't have a mummy. You were made by two men. It's not normal, you freak!"

They continued to insult her and her daddies and the poor Onix ran away with tear-filled eyes, having heard enough. She entered her house and slammed the door behind her.

"Onix? Why did you come back so early?" asked her dad, Sirius.

"You lied to me!" she shouted, ignoring his question.

"What? What lie?"

Remus, hearing his daughter shouting, came towards them. He watched his young daughter shouting and crying at his husband who was trying to calm her in vain.

"What is happening here?" he asked.

Onix glared fiercely at him.

"You lied to me, too!"

"What did I tell you?" he asked her calmly, trying to understand the situation.

"You told me we were a normal family." she sobbed.

"But we are."

"No! Two men together is not normal! And because of you, I wasn't born normally! I'm a freak!"

Before they could answer, she ran towards her room and slammed the door behind her. The couple stared after her for a long time before sitting on the sofa in their living room. Remus sighed, desperate.

"We should have told her about different sexualites."

"Moony, we knew it would happen. What we have is rare and special, not everyone understands that, especially children. Male pregnancy is really rare, you know." Sirius reassured him.

Remus smiled.

"Remember when we discovered we would have a baby?" asked Remus.

Sirius smiled.

"How could I forget?"

 **Flashback**

Remus woke up without the warmth next to him he got used to since he married Sirius Black. He looked around, not finding his lover anywhere in the room. He stood up, wondering where his husband could be. Suddenly, he heard gagging sounds coming from the bathroom. He walked towards the room and knocked on the door.

"Sirius, are you in here?" he asked.

More gagging sounds answered his call so Remus opened ths door, worried. He found Sirius on the ground with his head in the toilet, throwing up. Remus crouched down next to him and took Sirius' hair, puting it away from the vomit. After a while, Sirius finished throwing up and leaned against the wall. Remus took a washcloth, wet it and started cleaning Sirius' face.

"Remus...I'm not sick." whispered Sirius.

"What do you mean, Sirius? Of course you're sick!" exclaimed Remus, worried for his love.

Sirius took out of his pocket a stick with a blue ligne. Remus paled, taking the stick and observing it.

"It isn't..." Remus started.

"Yes, it is. Remus, I'm pregnant."

Remus stared at Sirius dumbfounded, letting the news sink in. Sirius couldn't be pregnant, he was a man after all! Remus stayed on the bathroom's floor, in shock, for god knows how long, until someone called him. He turned his head towards the voice and met James' gaze. Lily and him were there with Sirius next to them. Remus turned his head where he last saw Sirius and noticed he wasn't there anymore. Was it all a dream?

"Remus, Sirius called us and explained you were in some sort of a shock. Was it because Sirius is pregnant?" asked James.

Remus opened his mouth but no sound came out of it.

"Remus, did you ever heard of male pregnancy?" asked Lily.

Remus shook his head. He had never heard something of that sort!

The rest of the conversation was a blur to Remus. He remembered James and Lily explaining to him the mysteries of male pregnancy and Sirius pleading him not to leave him. But he couldn't take the shock and lost consciousness after James and Lily finished their explanation.

 **Flashback**

"You really scared me, Remmy. You were so white, I thought you were having an attack." laughed Sirius.

Remus smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't know it was possible so, of course I was shocked."

"Yeah, and we both had something we wanted."

"You mean about the baby?"

"Yeah. You wanted a boy looking like me and I wanted a girl looking like you."

Remus grinned.

"And in the end, we had a girl looking like you, Sirius."

"Yeah, I'm happy she's a girl. I love doing her hair."

Remus laughed.

"That's why you wanted a girl?"

Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, pretty much. I wanted to have a little princess running around the house. I wanted to have a girl to bring a little of feminism in this house."

"Well, here we are." smiled Remus.

Sirius lost his smile, sighing.

"But now, she hates us."

"No, she doesn't. We will explain to her that she's special and not a freak. She's an intelligent girl, she will understand."

Sirius looked up into his husband's eyes, smiling.

"You're right. So, what are we waiting for? Let's tell her!"

He took his husband's hand and walked towards the door decorated with cute letters forming the name Onix. Sirius knocked on it and called:

"Onix Lyra Lupin-Black, open the door this instant!" shouted Sirius with his best father-like voice.

And this was how Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black explained to their young daughter how their family was special and how she should be proud of it.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I wanted to write a one-shot about Onix and her two daddies. I hope you enjoyed reading it because I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Review :)**


End file.
